Twisted
by PhantomMemories
Summary: Tangled-esque AU: Alfred couldn't remember ever being sick, though Mother reminded him that he was, and needed to stay indoors at all cost. Arthur's middle name was trouble- but this time he just might get caught. USXUK Summer camp 2012; 'I see the Light', 'Without you', 'A Whole New World' 'Part of Your World', and 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' as prompts for varioius parts.


Alfred couldn't remember a time when he'd been sick, and though Mother invariably reminded him that he was such a sickly baby who needed to stay indoors at all cost, he couldn't help want to spend a day walking through the city far below his window.

He never lacked for food, or clothing or materials for his education. Just nothing that would encourage him to leave the small apartment near the top of a building in the middle of a city that he couldn't name. Alfred spent his days doing the small tasks that Mother set for him- crazy little things, mostly- (who would want to make a clockwork soldier of that size anyway?) He preferred when she brought the airplanes, and he could dream of flying away from his tower in one of them. But beyond that, he saw no one, and no one saw him.

Except, of course, for Tony.

Somehow the gray squirrel had managed to climb up the vines and through the vents to entertain Alfred when Mother was off on one of her trips. (Months, years, she always managed to make it home before food ran out, or somehow magicked it into the refrigerator. Tony was always up to running around the apartment, or nipping Alfred when he started to drift off with the soldering iron still on, or when he forgot to turn off the water in the bathtub when an idea struck him.

Everything was set up for him to study physics or chemistry, or plans for whatever machine that Mother asked him to look at, or that he had a whim to ask. Just no contact with anyone (bar Tony, but squirrel chatter hardly counted as a real conversation) except Mother. When she was there.

Alfred glanced out of his favorite window, towards the large grassy area that Tony had called a 'park'. It was his favorite window for many reasons, one of which was that one day a year (he had been keeping track, and it had been every year) just after sundown a group of lights would bob their way into the middle, linger there for a few hours, then slowly extinguish themselves. There was no true shape to the formation, and the number of lights varied from year to year.

The last two years it had been smaller, and smaller, and Alfred was afraid that- well. He thought that it might vanish altogether. The thought of the lights vanishing didn't scare him so much as the idea that he'd never get the chance to see what exactly they were.

He had a dream.

Alfred wanted to see the lights up close, find out what they were- keep them from fading away and continuing to mark that one dark night of the year.

Tony chittered at him from across the room, beady black eyes giving him a contemplating glare.

"Yes, Mother is coming home today, Tony. I already cleaned up our mess, and hid your bed. Think she's staying for a couple of days- hopefully it won't rain, but if it does, I made this for you!" Alfred lifted a tiny umbrella, just the right size to keep a squirrel dry from nosetip to tail. "It's really easy to use, and light, so-"

The clicking of a lock made Tony scramble for cover, and Alfred poked the umbrella after him.

"Mother!"

The woman who sailed through the door was perfect (just like the plastic life that she'd set up, the bubble in which Alfred was contained.) Dark blond hair barely ruffled as she sailed in, ignoring Alfred for a moment in favor of the locked cabinet that she never allowed him into. (She always did this when she came in- whatever potion she was drinking from there put more of a real smile on her face than Alfred would see at any other time.) Routine followed, Mother turned to beam at Alfred.

"Hello, darling." Mother embraced him swiftly, touching his cheek, and ruffling his hair, "And has my favorite little boy been hard at work while Mother was away?"

"Mother, I'm not little anymore- I'm seventeen." he'd asked once, and wondered why the answer always seemed strange- but Mother wouldn't lie to him. She'd promised... "I finished all my work, and drew that schematic that you wanted. Just..."

"Wonderful, darling!" The caress turned into a quick pinch. "I'll have more for you in the next few days. And a treat! I'm going to-"

"Take me outside? To see the lights tomorrow?" Alfred said with a glimmer of hope. Maybe this time he was strong enough. Maybe this time she would see that he was well.

"Oh no my darling!" Mother looked horrified, "You're such a delicate baby, and always have been. If you went outside- goodness, you'd be coughing up a lung in a moment. And you'd be so miserable out there. There are germs everywhere-"

Alfred hid his sigh, and tried to tune out some of the lecture. No, he wasn't getting to go outside. Not even a toe-

"No, my darling boy, I brought you a new book on airplanes that you might just enjoy- you're not going to make me worry about you? You'd be dead in a few minutes out there."

"No Mother," Alfred noticed the book under her arm only now. "I'm happy to get another book. Thank you."

"That's more like it." Mother went to her special cabinet again. "Now, Alfred, be a good boy, and go read your book. Mother has had a difficult day, and she needs some time to herself."

Obediently, Alfred took his new book, and went back into his bedroom- to his special window where he could watch that green patch, and imagine those lights that would return tomorrow night.

Through the door, the sounds of Mother talking to herself much too loudly reached him. He tuned it out until he thought he heard his own name.

"Tony?"

The squirrel poked his head out of a hole near the ceiling (cleverly hidden by the crown molding.)

"Sorry buddy. I just- she's talking to herself about me again. Was I really that bad today?"

Another chitter that to most people would sound like gibberish.

"But I asked her again, and worried her- but I feel perfectly well. I can walk around the apartment for an hour, and lift any of the furniture. "

The sound of a door slamming came to Alfred, and he warily poked his head out into the living room. Mother was gone- for now.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had a problem.

And that problem now came in the shape of his hair. Not that it was coming to life to trip him or anything. Not that it was too long- but that it was distinctive in style (Spiked in several different directions) and colour (bleached out with red stripes.)

It all would come down to his hair, now wouldn't it? Not that his eyebrows weren't a distinguishing feature, but with his hair like this, Arthur called attention away from his face, and those monsterous- Fuck but these stairs were endless- and his height wasn't that impressive, and an average build- and the piercings were common to a lot of people in his profession, but the hair gave him away every bloody time.

"How high is this fucking tower?" he wheezed, as he rounded another corner, only to be confronted by yet another flight. "And why the fuck did I think that was a good idea?"

Arthur heard footsteps, and immediately flattened himself into the shadows around the landing door, and watched as a well-heeled woman practically flew down the stairs by him. Without notice, he hoped.

Arthur wondered, for a moment, about dropping the thing down the stairwell. If it would smash something, or maybe hit that woman- but refrained. It would have his fingerprints on it, and he really didn't need any more trouble than what he'd bought himself by swiping it.

One more flight, and he'd go and see if there was anywhere to stash the piece of crap, wipe it clean, and maybe find a way out of this jam. Arthur might need the money, but the pawnshop wouldn't take hot goods.

To his surprise, this was the last flight, and the door, unlike many on this staircase, was open. Arthur had regained his luck, it seemed. The third door he tried was open. (Third time's the charm, innit?)

The flat was slightly messy, and smelled of chemicals and burnt food.

A cabinet within sight of the door- ajar, keys still in the lock, and showing several bottles of glorious alcohol that Arthur hadn't ever tasted- expensive shit, it was.

He took a longing look, before uncorking one of the bottles and taking a sip.

Glorious.

And there was a beady-eyed gray squirrel staring at him from atop the cabinet.

"What the fuck?" said Arthur, before something landed a solid blow to his head, knocking him out.

"That was a bad word he said, wasn't it, Tony?" Alfred nervously stepped back from the body, holding the heavy iron clamp at the ready. "He's not a good person, he came in while Mother was gone and took her potion."

More chittering, and the squirrel leaped from the cabinet and landed on the unconscious body, jumping up and down excitedly. At least, Alfred hoped he was just unconscious. He didn't really want to kill anyone.

"Ok, so what should I do now?" Alfred tried to think. "Wait for Mother, and see if she..."

The man stirred, and coughed.

"Oh crap, is he sick? Am I going to get sick now? Mother will be so angry... His hair is colored funny- maybe that's a symptom-"

"Oh bloody fuck." Alfred considered using that clamp again as the stranger staggered to his feet. "What the fuck was that f-"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I- you look familiar." Green eyes were narrowed at him. "Who are you?"

"We're asking the questions, not you!"

"We?" The tone sounded like Mother when she was doubting some of his calculations. "There's you and me. Unless I've found myself a nutter."

"Nutter?" Alfred frowned. "Me and Tony are asking the questions."

"Tony?" The squirrel took that moment to bite the stranger's ear between the metal posts that were stuck … through... how could anyone do that to themselves? Maybe it was another symptom- the man gave a screech.

"Tony, calm down. How is he gonna answer if he's screaming?"

"Oh fuck. It's that squirrel. What the fuck is going on? Why the hell did my luck decide to take a powder on me right now?" The man was getting red in the face. Angry maybe. "I stole something, and I was looking for a place to hide it, and disguise myself so I can go fucking find another way to buy fags."

"... buy... what?" Alfred was absolutely baffled.

"Damn yanks. Cigarettes."

"What?"

"Erm?" The man suddenly stopped, and Tony chittered at Alfred.

"Oh- they're not good for you anyway." Alfred frowned, "Thanks Tony."

"... You can understand squirrel, but don't know what a cigarette is. Right. This is a loony bin. Let me leave this sack with you, and you can give it to the coppers, and I'll just be..." He yelped as Tony bit him again. "Fucking hell!"

"Stop saying bad words. What's a copper anyway? Mother would know, right?"

"Copper... cop... police?"

"Um..." Alfred frowned. He'd seen that mentioned somewhere in his books, right? "I'll have to ask Mother how to get them, when she gets back."

"Brilliant. I'm stuck in the home of a moron, and about to be arrested over a fucking statue-"

"I'm not a moron." Alfred scowled, letting the clamp lower, "I've just been sick, and I haven't been outside. There are things there that I don't..."

"Never been outside?" Tony chittered disapprovingly at Alfred as the other man. Boy. Took a step towards him. He was shorter than Alfred. "Your mother keeps you penned up in this hole because you're sick? Other than that pasty complexion, I'd say you look plenty healthy-"

"I was a sickly baby, and vulnerable to all kinds of horrible diseases-" Alfred recited the lines that Mother had given to him when he had first asked to go outside. "She'll be back soon."

"And you're living in this dump? If you were really that ill, you would be in hospital, not in a place like this. Have you even seen a doctor?"

"I..." Alfred hesitated. He didn't remember when he came here, just being here. There had to be a doctor in that sequence somewhere, right? "It doesn't matter. I-"

"What's the matter, boy-o? Afraid of your mother?"

"No- but you should be! You stole something."

"An' I'd give it back in a heartbeat. It wasn't worth opening the bloody safe for. Just a piece of crap child's toy."

"Oh?" Alfred felt a bit indignant. Toys weren't meant to be stolen and sold for some guy with weird hair to buy cigarettes with.

"Yeah. Just a little bunny toy bank. Looks like it works, but there's not a penny in it."

"Can I..." Alfred felt a bit odd as the little clockwork bank was withdrawn from the sack, and presented to him. It looked like the nose would work, and the ears were meant to twitch when a coin was inserted...

"'Ere. You can have it, I'm leaving." Tony started to move to take a chomp out of the ear again, but the sound of the doorknob rattling made them all freeze for a moment.

Alfred recovered first, and bodily swooped the thief and his loot into the nearest closet as Mother opened the door

"Oh darling, I'm sorry, I had a message that I needed to attend to- you'll forgive me, won't you?" Mother swooped into the room, and pressed her lips against Alfred's head, as he leaned against the closet door. "I'm going to have to leave you for a few days tomorrow morning. You'll be all right, won't you? Of course you will. You feel a bit warm- I'll leave you some medicine, and you should rest. No staring out the window all day and night now."

"I'm fine, Mother." Alfred said softly, hoping his pounding heart wouldn't betray this secret. For some reason... he didn't want to share this stranger and his stolen goods with Mother. "I won't worry you, and there's no need to leave medicine. I'll be fine."

"Mother knows best, Alfred, my sweet. Take your medicine tomorrow, and I will see you in a few days." Another kiss was blown in his direction as Mother locked the doors carefully, bringing the key with her into her own room... and slamming the door.

Taking a moment to breathe, Alfred just leaned against the closet door. She hadn't caught him. Them.

"Let me out." The soft muffled words were close to his ear, like the man was trying to whisper through a keyhole. "If she's gone, let me out."

"I can't- she's locked the door. I don't know-"

"Let me out of the closet, at least. Your squirrel is trying to bite my ankles."

"Tony, cut it out." Alfred cracked the door open, keeping his voice soft. "She'll be asleep in ten minutes. We can talk in my room after that."

* * *

The boy was skinny, and pale, and squirmed far too much. He was on the 'pretty' side, Arthur had to admit, but he wasn't about to admit that.

Alfred squinted at Arthur as they waited. Five. Six.

"She won't wake up for a while- " The echo of a snore rattled the wall between bedrooms, Alfred spoke, still keeping his tone low. "Once she's left tomorrow we can try to figure out a way to sneak you out."

"Why not tonight? You can let me out and lock back up after-"

"She's got the only key. I'm not allowed to go out, and sometimes I forget and try to sleepwalk out or something. She's just trying to keep me safe." Alfred's tone was defensive.

"She's keeping you prisoner." Arthur frowned. "When was the last time you left this apartment?"

Silence.

"When was the last time someone came to visit you, Alfred?" The boy had been far too naive for someone used to more company. "How long have you lived here?"

"Mother says I'm seventeen." Alfred glanced towards the window in the corner of the bedroom. "I... counted eleven myself."

"Alfred?" Arthur couldn't help it, there was loneliness in that voice. "Counted?"

"Eleven times I've seen the lights in the park down there." Glancing through the same window, Arthur caught a glimpse of Oak Park. "Every year. Tomorrow night will be the twelfth. It's getting smaller. I did want to see it and find out what it was before it faded away entirely."

"Lights in the park?" Arthur tried to remember what was going on in the park, and failed. He'd been too busy trying to get a little extra cash the easy way lately. The park was a bit close to his last (failed) attempt for comfort, but..."I've been there before, I just don't remember what's supposed to be going on in the future. Why don't you go?"

"Mother... is worried about me leaving the house. She's afraid I'll get sick again, even though I haven't... actually been sick for ages." Alfred shrugged. "I do my drawings for her, and study- but it's a bit..."

"Boring." Arthur prompted when Alfred didn't say the word aloud. "You've asked to go."

"Every year. And she always said no."

"But she goes out all the time." Arthur considered, just for a moment, trying to comfort this kindred soul, another lonely boy. Mother hadn't harmed Alfred, hadn't screamed or hit him maybe he was just luckier than Arthur. "And she doesn't sterilise anything, doesn't wash her hands before touching you... she's probably brought more viruses and germs into this place than that squirrel."

The squirrel chittered angrily at Arthur. Who wondered, for a moment, if he was going mad, because he could tell that the creature was angry at him.

"That's true..." Alfred seemed to consider something, as the squirrel huffed, and climbed up the wall and into a hole in the molding. "Then... she's gone for a few days. She'll be gone tomorrow night."

"So you can go somewhere."

"Can you take me to the park?" Alfred asked, wide blue eyes looking for all the world like a begging puppy. "Please?"

"I can't go there- It's too close to my last..." Arthur's resolve wavered, as the eyes started to fill with tears. How the hell had he become so weak against this boy in such a short amount of time. "All right. You get me out of here, and I take you to the park and back. You keep the rabbit, and since there's no evidence, I don't go to jail."

"Ok!" The tears were gone, and a brilliant smile was in their place, "I... like the rabbit. It's pretty cool- did you see how the nose wiggles when you put coins in?"

"How did you-" Arthur frowned. "I didn't know that. I just thought it was a solid piece."

"It's easy- well. For me. I can see some of where the gears are and... It just looks like it should."

For the first time, Arthur glanced around the room and really noticed things. The textbooks. The half-finished drawings that looked like schematics for aeroplanes. The models-

"You did all these?"

"Most of the models are old- I've got new ones in the workroom." Alfred smiled shyly. "Mother gets me all the materials to make my toys, and I fix her drawings for her. She keeps me safe, and I help her."

"She keeps you isolated. Have you ever had a friend, other than Tony?"

"There's you, now. And I don't know your name yet."

"Arthur." Arthur was a bit unsettled. But then, Alfred hadn't met anyone else, from what it sounded like, he was starved for company. "All right then, Alfred, shall we sleep, then work on getting those locks picked tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure!" The enthusiasm returned, an overabundance of joy. "And tomorrow night, I can see those lights for myself!"

* * *

It was, Arthur mused, as he followed the sidewalk just behind Alfred, just as though he'd brought the sheltered boy into a whole new world. If Arthur hadn't seen how quickly Alfred was able to dismantle the lock on the door (Who made a door unlock with only a key anyway? What if there'd been a fire or something?), he would've mistaken the slack-jawed amazement with which the taller youth was staring at everything around him for utter stupidity.

But then, Alfred had probably never thought to break out of the apartment before- and where would someone who'd never met anyone else /go/? It wasn't as though he was bustling with people skills- although the few people who'd been friendly enough to say 'hello' hadn't frightened him nearly as much as Arthur had expected.

"Arthur, Arthur, Look at this!" The excited call came from half a block away- for someone who had been cooped up for much of his life, Alfred was fast. "Look at the colours!"

A little shop with various ethnic clothing and antiques- normally Arthur wouldn't give it a second glance- he had little money, and less use for brightly coloured shirts and scarves, but Alfred... Alfred was attracted to these things with his magpie sense of fashion.

"Wait out here, Tony." Arthur said to thin air, ignoring the odd looks of a few passers-by. The scrambling-rustling from one of the trees lining the side walk changed to a chitter. "They don't like squirrels in here- they might throw something at you."

Inside, the perfume of an eastern culture permeated the air- cherry blossom, Arthur decided with a sniff. Japanese, maybe?

"Welcome." A dark haired shopkeeper behind a register gave them a once-over, and set down the portable game he had been playing "As much as my culture would prefer that you remove your shoes, this is not a home, and it is dangerous to be here without footwear."

"Oh, I-" Arthur looked at Alfred's feet, just now realising that the younger boy had lost his flimsy slippers somewhere. "Alfred, where did your shoes go?"

"My socks got wet, and there was a giant hole in the bottom, so I left them in the plants next to my building." Alfred had obviously missed half of what the shopkeeper had said.

"I apologise, sir." Arthur told the man behind the counter. A name tag told him the name was 'Kiku' "It's his first time out in public- and neither of us have any money. We'll leave."

"Hai, hai." The dark-eyed man waved his hand, "It is all right this time."

"You have a clockwork doll!" Alfred exclaimed from the other end of the counter. "What does it do?"

"Ah, my clockwork samurai. He is very old, and no longer works. I believe he used to walk a few steps, then raise his sword in salute." Kiku shook his head sadly, "I have found no reason why he no longer moves, and no one wishes to purchase him."

"Could I..." Alfred trailed off, and Arthur could see that he'd suddenly become shy.

"Maybe my friend here could look at him," Arthur said, memory of all those plans and toys in Alfred's rooms coming to mind. "He does some mechanical work."

The grateful look that Alfred shot back at him told Arthur that that was precisely what he'd wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how.

Kiku gave them both a long appraising look, then nodded, moving to unlock the cabinet and put the toy on the glass in front of Alfred, who touched the surface carefully and gently before reaching into his pocket for the tools that Arthur knew were there.

"If he can fix it, where no one else could..." Kiku murmured, and gave a small smile to Arthur. "Truly, that would be a miracle. He has the joy of a child, and the mind of a man. If he can fix it, I have shoes that may fit him, and protect his feet form the dangers of the city streets."

Arthur glanced over at Alfred, who had found a way to open the back of the Samurai doll, and was currently absorbed in his task.

"I think..." Arthur started, but was stopped by a flash of a brilliant smile, and Alfred pushing the hidden panel closed again. "Did you find something?"

"Yup. Just have to press his horns down, and..." The action was taken, and the figure took three mechanical steps forward before lifting his sword. A beat, and the sword was lowered, and the figure stood in his original pose once again.

Kiku's eyes lit up with delight.

After a half an hour of enthusiastic talking about mechanics and things that made Arthur's head spin, the pair departed the shop with shoes on Alfred's feet, and a bit of money besides. Alfred hadn't known what to make of the money- had tried to refuse it, but Arthur had merely thanked the shop owner.

"Arthur?" From his side once again. "I'm hungry."

It was only logical, as it was late afternoon, and they'd left the apartment without breakfast in the excitement of getting outside.

"Hm." Arthur could last for a while longer- he was used to going without, but Alfred... "I suppose we could get something to eat- Kiku's money will come in handy."

"Oh..."

A familiar fast food sign loomed close, and though Arthur would've preferred something different- This would do. It was cheap, and he might have money left over for later.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Here. We can get food here," grabbing hold of the golden arched handle, he opened it, and gestured for Alfred to enter. "It's not the best, but it will do."

They got into the line, Alfred looking around at everything, and chattering excitedly about the tables, the chairs, the machines- Arthur attempted to answer what questions he could, ignoring the looks from some of the other people waiting.

Once they got their food, and were seated, Alfred was silent. For a moment, Arthur thought he saw the glistening of tears- was it really that horrible?

"Alfred? Is it all right?" Arthur wondered just how angry Alfred's mother would be when she found out that he'd been not only taken out of his little bubble, and fed something horrible...

"It's..." Alfred's mouth was full, but Arthur could understand. "It's wonderful. I've never had anything like this before-"

"You..." Arthur bit into his own food, and found it normal. "It's... just food."

"It's great-" Alfred devoured all the food that was in in front of him. "Can we get some of those french fry things for Tony?"

Arthur gave him one of the remaining bills, and sent him to the counter, hoping that, despite his awkwardness, Alfred could manage to do this task.

A glance out the window told Arthur that they had at least another hour before the sun went down, but the park itself would be a good fifteen minute hike through traffic. A few hours there, then take Alfred back to his home, and go find out if his own flat was still intact, or if his flatmates had given him up for incarcerated.

Somehow the idea of Alfred being locked up again just didn't settle well with him- but where would he go? Arthur could barely take care of himself, (and his flatmates would eat the poor lad alive) let alone take care of a naïve, bubbly, bright young man who … was walking away from the counter with another one of those smiles, and a big bag with the company logo on it.

Surely he hadn't given him enough money for _that_.

"People are sure friendly here, Artie. I told her I was feeding my squirrel, and she gave me extra for him! They might be old, but Tony's gonna flip!"

And die from the sodium content, most likely. The squirrel seemed rather intelligent however, if hostile towards Arthur.

"Wait. What did you call me?" Arthur had missed something in the babble.

"Artie. Rae said it's a sign that you like someone when you use a nickname." And the smile faltered. "You can call me Al. Or Alfie. Or-"

"I would prefer-" oh dear. That look again. "All right then, Alfie. Shall we head towards the park?"

"Yeah!" Alfred- or Alfie- swung the bag. "Rae will be there later. She told me what the lights were- it's a vigil. I want to see what a vigil looks like."

Arthur nearly tripped over his own feet as he exited behind Alfred.

"A candlelight vigil that's been going on for years?" Arthur hated funerals, and was pretty certain that this would fall into that category of things that were somber, sober and utterly depressing as fuck. "For what?"

"It's for someone's son- I didn't hear the name because I was too excited about the fries, and saw Tony waiting outside the little window in the back." Alfred was skipping towards a tree, and sure enough, the gray squirrel came scampering down, leaped on Alfred's shoulder, and began munching on some of the offered food. "Maybe we can get a candle when we get there. Have you ever been to a vigil? Do they have cake, and sing, or something?"

"Idiot." Arthur sighed, and refrained from cuffing his friend (now there was an interesting development. Know the boy for a day, and already friends?) "It's usually for a person or persons who are either missing or dead. They might sing, but I don't know."

"But it's been going on for fourteen years. Wouldn't they stop it by now?" Alfred paced him, stepping one foot in front of the other, but glancing towards Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

"It's likely to be a missing person. It just means they haven't given up hope of finding them alive yet."

"There are people losing hope then, because it's getting smaller. When the light is gone, then what, Artie?"

"Then they mourn, and try to move on."

"That's... sad." Alfred commented.

"You still want to go?"

Alfred nodded, but remained silent for the rest of the walk.

As they grew closer, it grew more and more obvious. There were people gathering here and there, candles in hand- softly talking among themselves. Children and adults- and the signs and posters with the picture of a very cute five year old that Arthur could almost recognize. It was probably from the newspapers- they did tend to run stories of human interest on subjects like this.

A glance at his taller companion showed that Alfred was still curious, but for some reason... uncomfortable. Almost scared. It was probably how close everyone was. This was just like a funeral, except outdoors and with no body.

Suddenly Alfred's hand slipped into his.

"They're all waiting for someone to come home. I hope he does." Alfred said to him quietly.

Arthur nodded, and took a pair of candles that someone handed to him, and moved on towards the center of the gathering.

"Thank you all for coming." A woman's voice rose over the whispers- which quieted down. "We appreciate your support tonight, as we have for the last fourteen years. We still believe that our son is out there, alive- and going to come home to us."

Arthur found the speaker on a raised flowerbed, two men standing behind her also holding candles. All three were blond, tall- the woman was beautiful in a sort of motherly way. Just from the sound of her voice, Arthur wished she was his mother. The older of the two men stepped forward to light the first candle. A buzz of familiarity grew in the way he looked out over their surrounding audience. Alfred's hand was tightening in his own.

"I know a lot of people have given up, and lost hope," the man said, "But we won't."

When the second male stepped into the dim light of the candles, Arthur couldn't hide the sharp intake of breath, and the quick looks to his side, and to Alfred.

The boy looked … well. Not exactly like Alfred, but so close- except the other boy wore glasses, and his hair was a little longer, but still.

"Someone out there knows something, and I hope they don't keep it a secret," The boy who looked like Alfred said. "Because I want my brother home. It's been a long time, but I still remember him-"

Alfred's grip on Arthur's hand slackened.

Arthur looked quickly over at Alfred, only to see confusion and fear at war on his face as he let go.

"Mattie?" Arthur heard the name breathed, just before Alfred shoved his way through the crowd and ran.

* * *

What he was running from, Alfred couldn't put a name to, other than the haunted feeling he got when he saw the boy who could've been his reflection. But that was a lie, he could put a name to it- the friend, the twin that Mother insisted was his imaginary friend. The brother that she had called the product of his illness and lonely fever dreams.

He'd given up on Mattie years ago. Actually, he'd forgotten about him until today. He'd given up on the barely remembered snatches of song and laughter that bubbled up through voices that sounded uncannily like the three from the park. Alfred 's light had turned out to be hope, and that hope was fading. And it was all for...

Him.

Or was it? Was he the boy that they were looking for, had Mother lied to him? Why would Mother lie to Alfred anyway? She had been taking care of him all these years while he was sick- if it wasn't for her...

_ 'If you were really that ill, you would be in hospital, not in a place like this.'_

The words echoed through Alfred's mind as he finally slowed up. His legs hurt. He was cold.

And his world- his world was completely askew.

By the time he stopped, Alfred had no idea where he was. Tony had been meeting up with other squirrels back in that park, and Arthur- Arthur hadn't followed him.

Not that he'd expected the other boy to follow him- Arthur was probably glad to be rid of him.

"Darling?" Mother's voice with an unfamiliar note of panic, reminding him of when he had accidentally set the kitchen on fire. "Darling, what are you doing outside?"

"Mother?" Alfred's horrified gaze settled on the figure running towards him with her long coat flying behind her. She'd returned early, and found him out. He'd disappointed her- "I'm sorry, Mother, I just wanted . . ."

"Alfred, you're cold, and shaking. You didn't even take your medicine this morning, did you? Come along-" Alfred was shaking, but he wasn't cold- he didn't protest the sudden transfer of the coat to cover his head and shoulders. It would be too small for him anyway. "Come, darling, I'll make sure that thief never comes near you again."

She knew about Arthur. She knew everything- of course she did. Alfred shouldn't question, shouldn't think about the things he'd seen- but he did. Though right now he was very tired, and allowed her to lead him out of the unfamiliar area and home to his lofty tower...

But it wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same, because even if Arthur hadn't followed him, he was still the only friend that Alfred had. He could have deserted Alfred at any time today, and yet he hadn't. And now... they would most likely never meet again. (But Mother's assertion that Arthur would never come near him again was unsettling.)

* * *

Being with Alfred had been a distraction to Arthur. He'd completely forgotten about the police, about the safe, about being careful, right up until the taller boy had pushed his way out of the crowd.

Arthur had gotten two steps from where he'd been standing- right into good light for the people on the stage, apparently- because the son had immediately noticed him.

"Hey! That's the guy who stole Al's bank-"

And he was well and truly fucked in the non-literal sense of the words. Arthur couldn't go a meter without being confronted by a suddenly disgusted friend or family member- or even a random supporter. And a good number of those turned out to be law enforcement officers who had no problem with pushing him to the ground and handcuffing him on the word of the Alfred-lookalike, whose name, oddly enough turned out to be Matthew.

That was a good hour and more ago, and now he was at the station being identified and questioned. Fingerprinted. If Arthur was lucky, one of his flatmates would post bail- but not likely. At least he had a roof over his head, and the possibility of a decent meal- whereas Alfred...

God, he hoped Alfred was somewhere safe. The idiot was probably lost though- and hungry. Someone like him wouldn't last a day out there on his own. Arthur cursed his luck as he paced the holding cell. Then paused to wonder how he'd gotten so attached. Why was he so worried about a bloke he'd just met yesterday? This wasn't like him- but that sweet and innocent kid was far too kind. And had been far too willing to befriend a delinquent like him.

"Damnit, I need to go find him before he gets hurt." Arthur told the camera watching him. "Please- I'll do anything, just..."

The door to the holding area opened, letting two figures in. One was the guy who'd put the cuffs on him, the other... was the Alfred look-alike.

"I just need to know where you hid Alfred's rabbit. It's one of the few things of my brother's that I have left." Matthew said without preamble. "My parents won't press charges if you do. So please-"

"I just want to go find my friend- he's not used to... your brother's name is Alfred?" Arthur's mind whirled. "Your twin. He called you Mattie-"

"You've been reading the posters." Matthew sighed. "Congratulations. You're literate."

"No, you don't understand. He called you Mattie." Arthur tried not to pace, since the cop in the room was giving him an askance look. "Alfred said 'Mattie', just before he ran-"

"What are you talking about?"

"My friend. The one I have to find. His name is Alfred, and he looks exactly like you." Arthur squinted, "Well, except for a few minor details. But he lives with his mother, and..."

"And?" Matthew's expression was a bit skeptical, and yet Arthur could see a bit of hope behind his glasses.

"She doesn't let him out of their apartment. She has him making models of aeroplane engines, and rockets, and other things that I don't recognise because it's fun for him. He recognised the rabbit, and how it worked."

There was a look between the cop and Matthew.

"My brother was a prodigy." Matthew said slowly. "Not many people knew about that, or that he actually designed the rabbit when he was five. I was the musical genius, he was the mechanic."

"Until you stepped up to speak, he was standing beside me at the vigil." Arthur swallowed, "He's alive and well- or was a few hours ago. Now he's somewhere out in the city, lost and alone- and probably scared, and pretending not to be."

"Officer Billings?" Matthew was looking at the cop, who nodded.

"We can look for him, but if he's scared, he might need a familiar face if he's hiding."

"Take me." Arthur urged, "I'm the only one he knows, aside from … that woman. I haven't known him for long, but … I'm his friend."

"Just remember, if you're lying and try to bolt, I'll be right behind you." Matthew gave him a look that nearly froze the piercings right off of Arthur.

* * *

"Mother?" Alfred was safe, curled up on the sofa in their living room, while Mother was doing something in the kitchen. It was as though the adventure had never happened- except for the rabbit sitting just in sight on his workbench. Today was real, it had all happened.

"Yes, darling?" Mother brought a bowl of soup to Alfred, and set it on the coffee table with a click of ceramic against glass. She sat next to him, and pulled him to her breast, petting his head.

"I saw Mattie today." Alfred found himself pushed away, and manipulated so that he could look directly into Mother's dark eyes. "He was real."

"Don't be silly, Alfred. You've just fallen ill again, and hallucinated him. You'll be all right in a few days- just eat your soup, take your medicine and rest. When you're well, we'll start working on the next toy."

"I'm not very hungry right now, Mother. But I was sure I saw him. And this mechanical Samurai that Kiku had, and..."

"Alfred, my darling boy, if you're not going to eat, take your medicine and go to bed. You've had enough excitement for one day, and I won't have you feverish and delusional for a week."

"But I'm not sick, Mother..."

Mother's face changed in that moment to one of rare fury. Her fingers turned to claws upon the sides of his head. "Take your medicine, and go to bed."

"Mother...?" No, he wasn't afraid of her, but her grip was starting to hurt. Maybe Arthur was right- he missed the thief. Maybe he'd stick up for Alfred. Ask the right questions- the ones that he himself never really could think of.

"You must get well, my dear child." Mother said suddenly, face returning to normal, and letting him go. "Please, for my sake... I've been taking care of you all these years, and now you repay me like this?"

"I-I'll take the medicine, and go to bed then. I'm tired. I'm sorry, Mother-"

"Good boy." Alfred wasn't certain of the tone as she gave him the pills. "Swallow the pills and dream of quantum nebulae, and airplanes."

"Good night, Mother." Alfred slipped away from her and into his bedroom. Why was she so insistent that he take the pills? It wasn't like he was running a fever. He couldn't be- he felt fine, just a bit sore from so much walking. And he knew what he saw. Arthur was there. He'd be able to confirm it. Without a choice, he obediently swallowed his medicine, then grabbed the rabbit to hide beneath his pillow. There was proof right there.

A chitter from the ceiling told him Tony had found his way home.

"Hey, Tony." Alfred smiled up at the squirrel. "Mother is home. She says I dreamed about Mattie again. But I saw him. I know I did. I want to go out again, but I don't think she'll let me. No. I know she wont let me. And the lights will be gone in a few years. "

The creature chittered some more, and scampered down to Alfred's lap, studying him with beady eyes.

"She insisted I take it, so I'll be sleepy for a while. Could you do me a favor? Tell Arthur... tell him 'Thank you', and I'll miss him. I'll always remember how much fun it was spending the day with him."

A big yawn interrupted whatever replies Tony might have, and Alfred curled up on his bed.

"I think it might be a little lonelier now. Not that you're bad company- just... Night Tony."

* * *

Arthur was tired. Matthew looked much worse- his hopes had been all but dashed, because for the last couple of hours, they'd found no trace of Alfred. No one had seen him. Arthur had even checked in to see if he'd returned to Kiku's shop. (That was an almost amusing stop, because Kiku had mistaken Matthew for Alfred momentarily. The fact that he recognized the resemblance was encouraging however.)

"I don't think we're going to find him tonight." Officer Billings had been shadowing them for hours. "Patrols will keep an eye out, and the shelters will call- but the two of you need to get some rest. Matthew, go home, and I'll take Mr. Kirkland here back to-"

A gray shape dropped out of the tree that they were standing under, and landed on the officer's head. Familiar beady black eyes glared at Arthur from atop the cap.

"Tony?" Arthur ventured. The squirrel responded.

"Tony?" The other two asked simultaneously.

"Alfred's pet squirrel. Or companion." The last was hastily added after a series of sharp barks that sounded quite angry. "Have you seen Alfred, Tony?"

The chitter sounded almost affirmative, and he leaped from the cap to Arthur's shoulder.

"It's just a squirrel." Matthew said skeptically.

"This little bugger is actually quite intelligent, and-" Teeth sunk into his ear once again. "Fuck me. You little bastard, what was that for?"

There was a popping sound in the distance, and a bit of something hit Arthur in the cheek.

"Get down!"

For the second time that night, Arthur found himself on the ground.

In the chaos, he heard Billings calling for backup. The sound of an engine roaring, and Tony growling in his ear. Things had just gone to hell in a handbasket.

* * *

Mother was always right, Alfred thought sleepily, watching the moonlight track its way across his floor. He'd been so... ungrateful. When the sun came up, maybe she would let him work on that new capacitor- or tweak the manifold that she had told him wouldn't work the way it ought to- before breakfast. He'd been sick, daydreaming about the world outside, hadn't he?

That world was no place for him if he was going to forget about what Mother had asked him to do. Or was that remember what Mother had told him was not real. It was difficult to think about anything other than the twitch of the rabbit bank's nose. Alfred smiled fuzzily, hearing the apartment door open, close, and the rattle of locks.

He was safe. He was warm. The adventure he had been on was starting to slip away piece by piece, no matter how he tried to hold onto it. Alfred hadn't really been anywhere, Mother had reminded him, all those people he'd seen yesterday were like Mattie. Figments of his imagination.

Why would Alfred want to hold onto that story anyway? It was sad, and the thief was mean and awful. The city would be too crowded and filled with things that could make him sick, and he wasn't going to get sick anymore, so he couldn't have gone into the city.

Mother said so, so that made it true.

And none of it was real. Mother had gotten him the rabbit bank sitting on his desk last night, and he would have to take it apart at some point to see exactly how it worked (but he already did know, didn't he? The gears were similar to the samurai from his illusion.). That was the reality.

(But oh the thief's eyes were a pretty shade of green, and the way he talked so strangely made Alfred want to listen to him talk for a long time. That was the trouble with thieves.)

Alfred's door cracked open, and he could almost feel Mother's gaze on him. He didn't bother trying to pretend to sleep. That would be lying, and he wasn't a liar.

"Still awake, darling?" She asked him, coming into the room to sit on the edge of his bed. Just like she used to when he was much smaller. "Is that nasty dream still bothering you?"

"Not really," Alfred wiggled his toes, and wondered what it would take to make shoes that increased a person's speed as they walked. "There were good parts to it. Sometimes I wish I could be there, and see all those people. It's lonely here with just me and you."

"It is for your own good, my darling." Mother's smile was crisp in the dim light. "But you will get to go outside when we move."

"Move?" Alfred wasn't really finding any enthusiasm for the idea. Actually, he couldn't find any enthusiasm for anything right now, and that fact should be frightening, but it wasn't.

"Yes, darling," Mother smoothed a hand over his forehead, pushing his hair back. "I'm afraid we've been in this city for far too long. There will be other opportunities elsewhere, and maybe you will be well enough to go outside, as you've always longed to do."

"That would be nice, Mother." Alfred said drowsily. "I could go out and walk, and see people, and things, and walk to the park."

"Maybe. We will see." Mother tucked the blanket around him a little snugger, and rose. "Sleep well, my darling. May you dream of beautiful machines."

Just as she always had. Dreams of machines, and never of people. Never of a friend. Never of anything but those things that filled his days.

That did start to penetrate the haze.

The thief was his friend, even if he was as imaginary as Mattie, right?

At last, Alfred's eyes closed, and he dreamed of a boy named Arthur, and candles all around.

* * *

"Still no sign of the shooter." Officer Billings told Arthur. They'd been heading for the station, but at the last minute had been told to find a safer place for their suspect-cum-lead.

Naturally, Matthew had stepped in to offer the safest place in the city. His own house.

"After Al was taken, mom and dad beefed up the security, and voila Fortress Williams-Jones." Matthew ushered them into what Arthur suspected was supposed to be a sitting room. "Plenty of room, and plenty of security. Unlike my apartment."

Tony chose that moment to slap Arthur in the face with a bushy tail, and scamper down his leg.

"And adequate rodent control?" Arthur asked, eying the pest.

"Be nice. He's a lot more tame than most squirrels I've seen around here, and he hasn't stolen anything yet."

"Give him time." Arthur grumbled. "So what now?"

"Sleep." Billings was at the door. "The guys on the street are keeping an eye out for Alfred, and there's a team trying to figure out if that was a random idiot, or someone targeting you specifically."

"And while we're in here, safe and secure, Alfred could be-" Angry chittering and a tug at his pantleg deflated the bubble of annoyance. It had been a long time since Arthur had been that worked up over anyone. Somehow that bubbly personality had pierced his defenses. "He could be in trouble. Or he could be at that flat I found him at. Miracles happen, and he could have found his way back."

"We can check out the address in the morning. It's long past midnight now."

The squirrel's tail flicked, and he ran back up Arthur's leg. Wonderful- he was now a squirrel's tree-substitute.

"Sir, the woman in the flat said she'd be back in a few days." Arthur swallowed his pride. "What if she comes back early?"

"He has a point." Matthew had been quite calm, and remained so. "And you'll have to investigate the apartment sooner or later, since it's a part of the case..."

Officer Billings sighed.

* * *

Ten minutes from the parents' house to the building. All this time, and those poor people might have been living not even an hour from their child. They probably even walked by this building without thinking 'Maybe Alfred isn't too far at all'.

Elevators were a bit claustrophobic for Arthur, but he endured anyway. For Alfred's sake. It would make little sense for the three of them to run up the stairs- it wasn't as though they were trying to hide from pursuers. Three doors down, and a distinctive set of locks.

"In here." Arthur tried the door, and found it to be locked- of course. He and Alfred had left it that way this morning. Or rather, yesterday morning. Tony had vanished as soon as they'd gotten to the building.

Officer Billings shook his head, and reached over Arthur's head to knock on the door.

It took a few minutes before the locks were slowly unlatched, and the door swung open to reveal a fairly attractive, but middle-aged woman.

"Can I help you, officer?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, and a quick glance at Arthur and Matthew. "It's four in the morning."

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am. We're investigating a missing persons report, and our leads suggested that he might be here."

"I'm afraid your lead is mistaken. There is no one else living here- and I have had no visitors this evening."

Arthur frowned, trying to peer beyond the woman. There were boxes everywhere, but there- and there- he recognised the picture of the aeroplane on the wall. Yes, this was the same flat-

And there was Tony, tail a-twitching next to a closed doorway. Alfred's doorway.

"No son on the lease?"

Tony's beady eyes connected with Arthur's and for a moment- just a fleeting moment- he realised that the squirrel disliked him a little less than the woman in the doorway. A loud chattering and squeeking came from the animal as it scratched at the door.

"What in the world-" The woman spun as the noise came from behind her, leaving enough room for Arthur to slip in and make a dash for the bedroom. "Stop you!"

"Hey!" The cop followed, reaching for Arthur's sleeve, but missing. "This isn't the way-"

"He's in here." Arthur flung the door open, and stopped dead at the sight of Alfred, unconscious in his bed. But the vision got worse as the light was flicked on.

Alfred was strapped to the bed, to begin with, black restraints around his chest, arms and legs. What looked like a hospital IV kit was set up next to it, as though being readied for use.

And the boy himself- there was a large bruise along the side of his face.

"Officer Billings." Arthur turned to find that the policeman had followed him, however this 'Mother' was pulling out a small pistol.

"I think it's time for you to leave," she said with a plastic smile. "Or just stay in the closet until my darling boy and I have long since departed."

"Why?" Arthur couldn't help but question.

"Fourteen years I've kept him hidden, nurtured him, used his talents- I'm not about to lose that because a little thief decided that he would play hero." 'Mother' gestured with the gun. "It's been getting more and more difficult to keep him under control. I think a change of scenery will help with that."

"You stole him from his family, and kept him isolated... to what end?" Arthur couldn't see Matthew. Maybe he could go call for backup. "Money?"

"Says the little boy who broke into an apartment for trinkets to sell for drugs and alcohol." 'Mother' scoffed. "You led him away from here for your own selfish purposes, even knowing that he might actually be ill."

"He wasn't ill, though." Arthur countered, wondering why Billings was remaining silent. Hopefully the man had a plan. "And he wanted to go. We made a bargain- he hid the bloody rabbit where no one would find it, and I would take him to find his lights."

"He doesn't belong in that world," 'Mother said, "Not anymore. He's not a part of your world- he's mine. He belongs to machines and solder and rivots. I give him the tools and the materials he craves. He belongs to me."

"Don' belon' to anyone." The voice came from the bed. Arthur couldn't turn to see how conscious Alfred was, and if he was aware of his current position. "Want to go outside, Mother."

"Hush, darling. You don't know what you're saying."

"Mother, I need Arthur. He's my friend." Arthur did turn at that moment, and the world turned upside-down once more.

He was aware of two muffled sounds, and a searing pain in his body. Arthur curled up in a ball involuntarily.

"Mother!" Alfred's voice grew louder. "Please, Mother- don't-"

"It has to be done, darling. I'll let you say goodbye if you promise that you'll be good."

"I promise, Mother. Please-"

Arthur barely heard the woman moving, heard the straps being undone, and footsteps coming towards him. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, moving him around to a better position. It hurt like hell, but once it was done... well. Yes, it still hurt.

"Arthur..." Alfred's face was close to his. "Please don't... I can't..."

"I'm glad I met you, Alfred." Arthur managed to choke out. "Even if I only got to be your friend for a short time."

"If you're my friend, you won't- Arthur?" The words were fading, the world was fading.

And then everything went away.

* * *

This was bad.

No no no, this was worse than bad, this was awful. This was catastrophic, this was-

Arthur's eyes were closed, and he had blood all over- and Alfred was feeling panic and horror and utter grief crawling up from the pit of his stomach.

"Darling, move away from them, and get your bag. We're leaving now."

"No-" He could almost feel the glare. "I won't. I won't take those pills, and I won't leave Arthur."

"Darling. He was just a worthless thief, and it doesn't matter if you take the pills or not- there are other ways to take medicine, you know. I'm only surprised you're this much awake." Alfred chanced a glance up, only to see a flat-eyed stare. "Since you're awake, you'll save me the trouble of getting someone to move you. Now get your bag."

"No. He was important to me." Alfred couldn't 't be moved. Yes, he was still feeling wobbly, and his arm hurt where Tony had yanked out the needle. Arthur wasn't moving, and he couldn't couldn't go anywhere. He'd never... "He was my friend."

"Alfred, for the last time. Get up, and get moving before I make you move." And she could. After he'd ditched his pills into the rabbit bank, found the name etched into the bottom with a childish slant. She'd figured it out somehow, his trick. He'd tried again to tell her he wasn't sick, but she was angry, and she hit him- and now his head was sore and foggy and he was fighting fighting to try and not do exactly what that voice said. "Alfred!"

Alfred looked up, meeting the eyes of the woman he'd known all of his life, who'd taken care of him, and lied to him. Loved him and nurtured him, and kept him locked up as a prisoner. So many gaps and pieces in his life.

She'd stolen him from his family. She stole Mattie away with her words and medicine.

She ripped his first and only friend away from him with her little gun.

And that made him angry.

"He only brought me what was mine. You, on the other hand, have taken everything from me."

Alfred was blind to everything else in the room, except the woman in front of him- so when she suddenly jumped and shrieked, he pounced.

With two blows, the gun flew from her hand, sliding under the sofa. Mother shrieked, and did the thing that Alfred had never expected.

She ran.

As she shoved her way out of the apartment, something gray and furry was attached to her ankle, and she kept trying to shake it off- except that Tony's teeth were set. Someone shouted out in the hallway, and there were thumps, and the sound of the stairwell door opening and closing.

And a scream.

"Al!" His mirror image appeared in the open doorway, but by that time, Alfred was dizzy and confused. His legs gave out, and he pitched to the side, one hand reaching towards where he'd left Arthur.

"Al, I just found you, don't go away on me now." His mirror image, his Mattie said. "Officer Billings- the paramedics are on their way, as are reinforcements. Can you speak?"

"Mattie- Arthur-" Alfred sighed, and let sleep take over.

* * *

He was warm. Delightfully so.

Arthur smiled, attempting to stretch, but finding that one of his arms was somehow immobilised, he paused. Since when had his flat ever been this warm, and why couldn't he move his arm?

Forcing his eyes open, he saw a wall. With a television suspended near the ceiling, and a marker-board with some random numbers and letters that made no sense to his waking mind. Arthur's smile faded, and he attempted to sit up.

Only to realise two things simultaneously; there was a pain in his abdomen that spoke of stitches, and the weight on his arm wasn't a weight, it was a hand.

Turning his head, Arthur found that someone had jammed a chair as close to the hospital bed as possible and threaded their fingers through his. (He was in hospital. That made sense with the gun and the pain. But he'd had worse dealing with his brothers. He could manage.) That person was sitting in the chair, head thrown back and snoring softly.

The sound of footsteps at the door drew him away from the blond hair and innocent face of Alfred- he was safe, obviously, but were they free?

"You're awake." It was Matthew- who gestured towards his sleeping twin. "Unless they forced him to leave, he's been at your side for the past two days. He insisted. Mom and Dad are just so happy to have him back and safe... they're coming behind me."

"He's free, and safe then." Arthur let out that breath he hadn't known he was holding. "What happened? The last thing I remember..."

"Tony distracted the bitch, and Alfred knocked the gun away." Matthew gave a fond smile at his brother. "That squirrel saved the day. He kept biting her until she ran out into the stairwell- unfortunately for her, she missed that first step, and broke her neck. She won't be selling technical blueprints to the Russians and Chinese any time soon."

"Is Tony all right?"

"Our parents have a bird feeder dedicated to him in the back yard, along with an old birdhouse. If he wouldn't just chew on it, they'd be all for giving him the key to the city." Matthew gave him an odd smile. "As it is, when you're up to it, they'll probably give it to you instead."

"What?" Arthur's brows narrowed, "I was a thief, I stole from you. I'll be going to jail."

"Nah. I won't be pressing any charges- you did take it to its real owner, and I don't think he's going to let you out of his sight anytime soon. He thought you'd died." Matthew glanced towards the door. "You could've ditched him in the city, or just left him in his prison, but you didn't. You're a hero."

"I'm not a hero. I –" Arthur squeezed the hand in his own weakly. "I've been lonely too. I needed him and his fresh point of view as much as anything."

"Arthur?" The bubbly voice next to him sounded sleepy- but he didn't have time to think about the joy that was showing in those blue eyes before he had Alfred's face buried against his neck, and an arm around his upper torso. "I was so scared you'd never wake up. Don't do that to me again!"

The twins' parents chose that moment to arrive- the two from the stage in the park who were tearful and smiling, and lovely. Neither of them moved to tear Alfred away from Arthur- they waited, and were rewarded with shy hugs, and happy smiles. Matthew was soon drawn in, and the four of them silently just embraced. No words necessary right now.

Arthur could feel his eyes start watering- what with all the love going around. The first reunion would probably have been even more emotional. He was glad he'd missed it- he didn't need to cry in front of people. It wasn't as though he needed to be a part of a family like that, or-

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when the four had broken apart, and by some mutual and unspoken agreement come over to his bedside. It was only when Alfred's mother- the real one- leaned down to give him a careful hug that Arthur realised that they were all so close.

"Alfred told us everything. Thank you. Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

With Alfred latching onto one hand again, Alfred's mother on the other, and Matthew and his father linking arms with the other two and grinning down at Arthur, he couldn't help but smile himself through tears that he would vehemently deny later.

Even a thief and a rebel can know love, want love, seek love- and there was enough love in this family, in this air tonight to crack the most cynical mask.

Arthur laughed. He'd never looked forward, only at his present. Now he was looking forward to see what the future would hold with a friend like Alfred.


End file.
